My Brother's Lover
by anime-mintgrl
Summary: Always watching from afar, a girl so close and yet clearly out of his reach. One-sided Somnus x Aera.


So I like the idea of Somnus having a one-sided crush on Aera and since there was no other fanfics or art of them, I decided to make my own.

So please enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXxxxxxxx

Since they were young, Somnus has always looked up to his older brother Ardyn. He had this charisma that made everyone adore him that Somnus couldn't help to feel envious.

To no one's surprise even the beautiful Aera Mils Fleuret fell in love with his brother and they were quickly engaged. Whenever Aera would visit the palace to hear the will of the gods he couldn't help to notice the smile she always gave Ardyn – a smile that she never gave him.

Once the starscourge plagued their kingdom, infecting hundreds including his brother Ardyn, Aera still chose Ardyn.

He would notice her looking outside staring at the sylleblossoms, a look of worry, a look of longing, a look that was only meant for Ardyn. Even when Somnus put her under house arrest for her own protection she would still sneak out to rendezvous with Ardyn.

She never said anything to him, not when he banished Ardyn for being infected or when he burned the bodies of those who were infected to stop the disease from spreading any further. She would rather stay in the room where the Crystal was located than talk to him. Somnus would have even taken her scolding if it meant she would talk to him face to face.

The days were getting worse as the scourge spread, infecting countless of people while black smoke continues to fill the sky. Somnus decided the quickest way to get rid of the starscourge was to burn the bodies of those that were infected before they could infect another bystander. As effective as his plan was, many still preferred his older brother's pacifist ways of slowly purifying the sick even though more people became infected this way.

Even Aera felt Ardyn's long approach was better; then again she was so smitten with his brother that she never realized that he would always watch her when she sneaks off to see Ardyn.

Somnus watched from one of the top windows as she boards the carriage to see Ardyn again. He felt a tiny prick in his heart as the carriage drove away. He plucked a red sylleblossom, one of the few that grew inside the palace, twirling it around his fingers.

'_Red'_ he thought, _'the flower that represents the Oracle and the color that symbolizes death.'_ Aera screaming and a vision of her being struck down by his sword flashed through his head.

It's been a couple of months when these nightmares began to haunt him. At first, he thought it might have been the stress from the starscourge because he refused to believe that he would kill his beloved Aera. Though as these dreams became more and more frequent, he knew it was the gods' way of telling him that Aera will be slain by his hands on the day the chosen one is to be crowned.

"And that day is quickly approaching" he muttered to himself crushing the delicate flower in his palm.

xxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXxxxxxxx

Somnus walked down the hall to the throne room, he knew that today Aera would be having the last ritual to find out who the Chosen King will be. He pushed away the maid who told him he could not enter as the ritual has already begun.

Today was his last chance if he was ever going to have any alone time with her. He remained behind a pillar still giving her space as the Oracle as he asked her what the will of the gods were. When she didn't give him a proper answer, he chuckled to himself, she was such a terrible liar.

He stepped out of the shadows and walked in her direction. She blended in with the white sylleblossoms that surrounded her. Her pale blonde hair, light blue eyes, the shine from her gold accessories, and the light pink that colored her cheeks and her sweet lips. He stopped one inch away from her, his figure looming over hers even in her heels. It didn't matter to her though; she glared at him with her piercing blue eyes and balled up her fists.

"Aera" he cupped her chin bringing it up to his face.

Was this the first time he called her by name out loud? It felt so nice to say her name and not Ardyn's fiancée. "We both know that the gods told you who the king is. If I were to guess it isn't your beloved Ardyn, is it?"

She pulled away from his grip avoiding eye contact with him. There was a faint blush on her cheeks; finally, he got her to notice him.

"We both know the monster he's slowly becoming, the kingdom needs solace and having a King who's infected will not bring that. So Aera, who is the chosen one?"

Tears bubbled up as she bit her trembling lip, she didn't want to cry in front of him. She was far too proud for that; to show him a sign of weakness. Though she knew she couldn't lie about the will of the gods without getting punished.

"It is a boy who's not yet born" she said quietly. Her tears started to cascade down her face; she didn't know what to do anymore. "The gods have chosen a boy who won't be born for thousands of years."

"I see" was all Somnus had to say. It was definitely not the answer he was expecting to hear, though now he knew what he needed to do to stop his brother for good.

He cupped her chin again, bringing her closer to him and pressed his lips against hers. Her lips were so soft and tasted like sweet ulwaat berries and melded perfectly within his own.

Somnus ignored her pushes against his chest in protest as he deepened the kiss because he knew this will be the one and only time he'll be able to do this.

The last time before she dies by his hands.

He slowly broke the kiss and chuckled on how quick she covered her mouth with her hands. "A gift for telling the truth, Oracle" he mocked. He plucked a sylleblossom that was at her side and brought it to his lips, "a token of the memory we made here today" he turned around and walked out of the throne room.

'_A gift and an apology for what I'm going to have to do to you'_ he bitterly thought. _'At least I beat Ardyn in something outside of chess. My kiss is the last one Aera will unfortunately ever have.'_

xxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXxxxxxxx

Done!

Please support by leaving a review.

You can find me on Tumblr under the username **alfred-the-goober-butler**

All characters belong to Square Enix


End file.
